


Snot, Blood, and Love

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, November 11: punish, snot, bare
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Snot, Blood, and Love

**Stiles knew if his father found Derek in his room, he’d be punished…again. None of that mattered right now because his boyfriend was currently bleeding out on his bare floor covered in monster snot. Nothing Stiles was trying was working to jumpstart the wolf’s healing.**

**“I have one last option, and please don’t rip my throat out…” Stiles took a deep breath and gently lifted Derek's head to meet his. When their lips met, Stiles poured all his love for Derek into it. He believed that he could heal the man he loves with a true loves kiss, his Alpha.**


End file.
